


[Podfic] Where The Wolves Can't Save You

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:11:38] | Podfic of grimm's <strong><i>Where The Wolves Can't Save You</i></strong>.</p>
<p>
  <i>"You think he wants you?” Stu snarls over Stiles’ protests, shoving into him in one long movement that has Stiles keening, his fingernails scrabbling at the sheetrock. “Did he treat you nice and tell you you’re perfect? All he wants is your body, Stiles, and he’s never going to get it because you’re <strong>mine</strong>.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Where The Wolves Can't Save You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where The Wolves Can't Save You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29722) by grimm. 



> ****  
>  _Heed the tags!_   
> 

Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cdmy3ko3amp6bri/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Where_The_Wolves_Can't_Save_You.mp3) [11MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5l96cgto9v1j9cm/01_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Where_The_Wolves_Can't_Save_You.m4b) [6MB]

_Length: 11:38_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [**grimm**](http://www.itslookinggrimm.tumblr.com/) for letting me record her fics. It's always a huge pleasure.
> 
> ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥
> 
> Want to talk about it?  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
